<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stray from the Chosen Past by Astrocorruption</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412207">Stray from the Chosen Past</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrocorruption/pseuds/Astrocorruption'>Astrocorruption</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little NIghtmares 2 (Video Game), Little Nightmares (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, good ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrocorruption/pseuds/Astrocorruption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mono could never read Six's emotions but that's what made that moment so terrifying. He held on to her hand as hard as he could. </p><p>Alternative ending for Little Nightmares 2. </p><p>Contains spoilers. (This game ruined me. RUINED)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mono &amp; Six (Little Nightmares)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stray from the Chosen Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just finished little nightmares. Spoilers ahead. I feel dead inside. xD So I wrote an alternative ending because I was so sad. Lol.</p><p>It's not long because I just can't handle this heartbreak.</p><p>I might re-write this later but for now enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The purple hue pustulated and a large crash proceeded. Six and mono both stood looking at each other. She was back to normal, her size and arms back to their original form. The music box was broken and battered from his heavy hits. The music was no longer playing.</p><p> </p><p>Her hood kept her expression hidden but something about how she clenched her fist made Mono step back. She had always been hard to read. But now he understood, she was <em>angry</em>. Maybe she always had been. He noticed how quick she was to kill their tormentors, to watch them die painfully. WArm her hand on their burning bodies, hear their bones char and crack. Mono didn't know much about her but he didn't need to know much to save her. They had only gotten this far by working together. He needed her as much as she needed him. </p><p> </p><p>The sounds of the walls around beginning to shift and cave in. The plaster cracking and disintegrating, revealing lumps of flesh. Lumps opened to reveal large eye's that landed immediately on them. The shifting flesh moved and melted towards them. Quickly trying to engulf them, going for him. Six reacted running straight past Mono, he moved as soon as he noticed the incoming danger. He followed behind her, trying to catch up. She had gotten a headstart. The rolling horror was on his heels. He heard the wood boards bend and break in an instant. If he faltered now, he would be crushed. Six’s yellow coat turned around a corner. She was out of his sight. He was falling behind. She had left without him.</p><p> </p><p>He kept his pace even as his legs felt like giving out. He didn't have the strength anymore. There was a light ahead, not the purple one emitted by the wormholes inside. But a white static just like the screens outside. An opening. If he could get to it then he was safe. Six's form blocked the light from his sight as she went over the small path.</p><p> </p><p>The pulsating flesh pushed it's way through the walls, weighing down the bridge enough that it began to crumble beneath Mono’s feet. He sprinted as fast as his small stature would take him. Feeling the bridge lower slightly, it was going to fall while he was still on it. </p><p> </p><p>Six’s form was disappearing from his sight, she was far ahead and didn’t look back until she was only a few steps from the Light. When the floor fell from behind her she turned safe on the opposite side. The light from the doorway created a dark shadow over her. Mono couldn’t see her face but he was so scared.</p><p> </p><p>There was nothing but darkness below and death behind him. He ran until there was nowhere else for his feet to land, then he jumped. Reaching forward towards six, shouting for her to catch him. She reacted on instinct, they had done this countless times. She had never let him fall, same for him for her. They had made it out of every danger. Survive. That was all they knew to do. </p><p> </p><p>He held on fast. Only her small hand keeping him from falling. He couldn’t do anything. He wasn’t strong enough to pull himself up alone. There were no footholds. He was completely at her mercy. Looking up, he tried to see her face. Wondering why she hadn’t pulled him up yet.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he caught a glimpse of her face. There was no expression, he felt her grip loosen. They had travelled so far together. This wasn’t how he thought this would go. He didn’t want to be alone anymore. He wanted to scream at her not to let him fall. He didn’t want to die</p><p> </p><p>Then a pull. He was alive. She helped him up and he finally could breathe. The monstrosity behind them squelched and grew, destroying the bridge completely. He still couldn’t tell what she was thinking but that didn’t matter.</p><p> </p><p>They were alive.</p><p> </p><p>Both of them walked towards the doorway, hand in hand. He squeezed her hand and she returned it. They were alive. Everything would be okay.</p><p> </p><p>He put his hand on the static and they were thrown onto a carpet. The television popped and switched off.</p><p> </p><p>He shook himself off and saw they were in the house. No one was here. They were still in the city. A light shone.</p><p> </p><p>The screen had flickered back to life. All fuzzy whites and greys, a grating sound emitted from it. Then Music from a music box and a shift. No longer blank it showed an empty room, with a single chair in the middle. A bright light shining down on it. Somehow he knew the light was purple whenever it was. A hat sat on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Mono stared at it. This wasn’t what he had seen in the screen. He didn’t feel the need to touch it like he always had. It was black. There was no signal. Outside was completely dark, there was no hypnotizing light coming from the tower anymore. The city was silent. He took the remote and shut it off. Throwing it down on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>Turning to Six. He noticed she was staring down at a poster on the ground. It was some advertisement. For somewhere you would never feel hungry again, it sounded too good to be true. She didn’t move from her spot and he got her attention by talking. The flyer seemed to draw her in as the televisions had for him. He pulled her away, shaking his head. They didn’t need to go there, it wasn’t safe. It wasn’t anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>Taking her hand in his. Realising they had spent a majority of the journey blindly trusting that they would protect each other. Now he knew he could trust her. She had pulled him up. He was still here.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t alone. He had a feeling what just happened was important, they had just ended something that wasn’t meant to stop. The air in the city felt more alive, which terrified him. The screen would never turn back on again and he wondered if it changed anything for the city folk. Or would they just go to finding something else to fill the void?</p><p> </p><p>They would keep moving. But together. Surviving anything that came their way.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>